Family Forever
by SpiritPhotomosaic777
Summary: Sequel to Fates Dancing Reunion. Bonds are being formed that many once thought impossible. Inu is jealous & wants her back. Shippo falls in love w/ her friend. No matter what theyll always be family forever. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well here it is. I kept putting it off because it deviates a little too much from what i prefer to write. But then i remembered that that was the point was to broaden my horizen. Besides, i hate not finishing stuff. Here it is although i may have to tweak it a little to be able to work on it at all.**

On the edge of wakefulness Kagome noticed that the bed she was in was the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in. She could feel that there were two other people there in the room. Forcing herself into consciousness her doe brown eyes were met with an identical pair of eyes and a pair of green eyes. "Ahhh!" She screamed and backed up into the head board. Two sets of arms pulled her into a bear hug.

"Kagome-chan!" The raven haired girl cried.

"Okaa-san!" The orange haired boy cried.

"Umm hi," she gasped out. They pulled back and Kagome realized they looked familiar though she couldn't really remember who they were.

"Otou-san, mama's awake!" The girl shouted. At that Kagome's panic escalated. _Wait, I'm a mother now! When did that happen? How did that happen? Okay calm down Kagome. _She couldn't calm herself. _There has got to be a logical explanation for this. Now…_ She ceased all thought when the door opened.

"Sesshomaru!" She scrambled off the bed and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Sesshomaru sensing her distress wrapped his arms around her waist and started to make a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a purr meant to soothe an inu's mate. Kagome relaxed as images of the night before flooded her mind. _That's right. I'm his mate now and he is mine._ Sesshomaru stroked her hair as she relaxed. She was saying something but it was muffled by his chest.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "It really wasn't a dream. You're really here." Her hand unconsciously drifted up to her new mating mark. Sesshomaru caught her hand in his and kissed her forehead. Remembering that there were two other people in the room Kagome turned to face them. As she took in the two before her realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Okaa-san," the boy sounded so shy, so scared, and so unsure. Kagome ran to him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Oh, Shippo." She turned to the girl and pulled into the hug. "Rin. My babies I missed you so much. I never thought I'd see you again." Now all three were crying. Sesshomaru's heart warmed at the sight of his family together again. _Finally… _The feeling didn't last though. Sesshomaru could feel his brother approaching. The hanyou wouldn't react very well. He'd try to take her away. He'd hurt her again. _Inuyasha…_

Kagome was growing agitated. Inuyasha was headed their way and she didn't know what would happen. _Would he try to take her away from Sesshomaru in some delusional hope of protecting her? How would he react to their being mated? Would he be mad at her? Would he even want to see her?_

Sensing the tension in the air Shippo and Rin cast each other knowing glances. Only one person could make their parents like this. _He always has to ruin a good day, _thought Shippo. Rin was quick too break the ice, like always. "Hey mama! You'll never guess how I'm here now." Rin gave her mother a dazzling smile.

That's right. Kagome was so happy to see them that she didn't pause to think about how it was possible that Rin was still alive. "Come to think of it, how **are** you here now?"

"Rin's great grandparents were a nymph and a sprite," Shippo chimed in happy to distract their mother. While Kagome was distracted, Sesshomaru slipped out to greet his brother.

"You want to see what I can do?" Rin was so happy for the chance to show off that she didn't wait for an answer and dragged Kagome to the indoor pool as Shippo followed closely behind.

At the door, Inuyasha sensed that something was off but he couldn't quite place his finger on what it could be. He had his own mansion not too far away, but he always ended up at his brothers place. Over the centuries he and his brother formed an odd truce. They hadn't stopped fighting, but they had stopped trying to kill each other and the fighting occured less often. Deep down he knew why they were acting different, but wouldn't consciously admit to it. The memory of the girl who'd died doing her duty was just too painful.

When Sesshomaru opened the door, he took a breath as he prepared to step in and froze. _It couldn't be._ But he'd know that scent anywhere. _Kagome..._ His attention snapped to his brother. _Why would she be here with _**_him_**_? _He took another breath to calm himself but that did no good. Her smell wasn't just in the mansion, it wasn't just in the air, it wasn't just on him. It was in his very being. His aura was also mixed with hers. _No, it can't be..._ He jumped at his brother.

Sesshomaru had been watching the hanyou. He sensed very emotion that surged through him. The depression, the disbelief, the confusion, and finally the blinding anger did not go unnoticed. He dodged the hanyous attack. "Where is she!" Inuyasha growled as he launched himself his brother again. He knocked over some chairs when Sesshomaru dodged him again.

_I have to put an end to this before he destroys my home. _He wasted no time in pinning Inuyasha to the wall by his throat. He had no intention of killing the hanyou. He was pretty sure Kagome wouldn't take it very well. He was brought out of his thoughts when Inuyasha spoke. "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"That is none of your concern," Sesshomaru drawled in his usual manner.

"Like hell it isn't," Inuyasha spat back.

"If you wish to see her you will behave yourself Inuyasha. What would Kagome think of your behavior?" That struck a cord. _He called her by her name. And he's right she used to sit me unconscious for things like this. Come to think of it she never took the damned beads off of me._

"Fine. But how long has she been here?" He hoped Sesshomaru hadn't been keeping her to himself. Sesshomaru knew what he was asking and decided that it was only fair though he would love to torture him.

"Since, last night." _But that would mean..._

"You did **that** in the club last night!" Inuyasha exploded. There was no way the Kagome he knew would even step into a club. But then again he never thought she'd be mated to his half brother either. Sesshomaru merely smirked at him. He knew his brother hadn't gotten over kagome but the mere memory of what she could do had him sober up... That is until he found out te details of of their relationship. He watched as Inuyasha faught for control and was losing.

Distantly he could here the splashes of water as Rin showed Kagome her abilities. He wouldn't keep him to long. "They're waiting at the pool." Sesshomaru walked away knowing Inuyasha would follow. When they got there Kagome and Rin were dancing. Rin in her bathing suit and Kagome in her clothes from last night. As they danced so did the water. It twisted around their bodies as they twirled. Shippo sat in the dry room Sesshomaru had built to keep the music system and other things. Currently playing was "Popular" her current favorite from the new Veronicas album.

"Let's sit down for a while." Inuyasha was sent plummeting to the ground. Kagome spun around to see her mate and brother-in-law in the door way.

"Why you..." He stopped when he saw the look on her face. She looked at him with caution in her eyes like she was afraid he'd hurt her. That wasn't good how was he to win her back if she was afraid of him. _I'll figure it out and win you back Kagome. _He watched as Sesshomaru made his way to her. Instantly she relaxed in his arms as he nuzzled her mark. _That was supposed to be me. _

Kagome felt better in Sesshomaru's arms and finally had the strength to speak. "Sorry Inuyasha. I forgot about those. Are you okay?" She was worried he'd been hurt. After all this isn't the same as the grass and dirt of the feudal era.

"Umm yeah."

"Oji-san, are you staying for breakfast?" Rin piped up. She was having fun with her mommy and was hoping that it wouldn't end. She wouldn't let anyone ruin it even if it was her favoritest uncle in the whole wide world. She eyed him with her usual cheerfulness but inside she was seething. She'd learned how to control her emotions and expressions from her father. The only time she'd use such knowledge was when her oji-san was here and if there was extreme danger.

Sesshomaru and Shippo were the only ones that had an idea of how Rin was feeling. Not waiting for an answer Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and Rin. "Rin do you have anything your mother can wear?"

"Yes, otou-san. Come on mama! You just HAVE to see my room! Shippo-kun's is across the hall from mine and papa's study is right next to mine and the dojo is next to Shippo's room." Rin dragged her mother up the stairs the led from the pool area to the second floor.

At breakfast the brothers were glaring at each other from across the table with poor Shippo caught in the middle. The girls came in then. Kagome wore dark wash jeans and a green one shoulder off top. The left side of the top was help up by a silver chain, leaving her mating mark exposed for Sesshomaru's hungry stare. Shippo pulled a seat out for his sister as his father did the same for their mother. Once they were seated Leia served the food. As they ate Shippo and Rin told Kagome about things that'd happened in their lives since she'd disappeared.

"What about Sango and Miroku?" She'd finally asked. She knew they were dead but she wanted to know how their lives had been and about their descendents. Everything became eerily quiet. A feeling of dread settled in the air. "Umm, you're scaring me. What happened?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru took one of her hands. He was the only one there that was strong enough to tell her what happened to her sister and friend. "Sango became ill when you disappeared. She suffered of a broken heart. At the same time that she was ill she was with child. She delivered the child but was not strong enough to live. The monk became lost in his grief and poisoned himself." He pulled Kagome into his arms as she cried heart wrenching sobs. Inuyasha nearly cried at the memory of what happened so long ago. Shippo cried silent tears as Rin leaned on his shoulder. Nobody knew how much time had past until Kagome's tears became mere sniffles.

Sesshomaru wiped her face with his fingers as she looked up at him. "What happened to the baby?" She was scared to find out but she had to know or she'd never be at rest.

"They'd had a son. When Rin found him he was laying next to his mother and father. We took him to Kohaku. Would you like to see them?" _I want to see you smile again._

"You mean they're still alive?" Her voice was disbelieving and barely above a whisper.

"Yes. We too found it strange when they did not age but they are still alive. They live not to far from here. Kohaku named his nephew Yuki. It was..."

"Something Sango loved." Kagome finished for him. She remembered how her sister loved the snow no matter what. Even when she got sick from it she had to go into the snow.

"Yes, well Yuki is mated to an ookami-hanyou by the name of Sakura."

"When can we go visit them! I want to meet them. Oh my gosh! I wonder who he takes after. I hope the lecher gene wasn't passed on to him. Oh wait what if Kohaku doesn't remember me? What do say? 'Hey! You may not remember me because I disappeared 5 centuries ago but I'm your sister, sort...'" Shippo put his hand over her mouth.

"Mama I will let go if you calm down. Everything is going to be fine. We'll visit when they get home. Their plane lands at six, we're supposed to meet them there. Okay?" He'd used his fox magic to calm her down. She nodded her head and he removed his hand.

Kagome and Rin had gone on their first mother and daughter shopping trip that day. While they were in a store they'd had some girl talk. Kagome noticed the slight change in Rin when Kohaku was mentioned at breakfast.

"So what's the deal?" Kagome cast her daughter a knowing glance.

"Oh mama. I didn't know what to do. He asked me out several times ago and I freaked out everytime which in turn made papa freak out finally. Papa didn't mean any harm I know that and he knows that it's just that he kind of over did it. And I've been hoping for a while that he'd ask again, because after that last time I finally got myself straightened out, but he hasn't asked me out." Rin's mouth was going 90 miles an hour until she'd finished with her story.

"Okay and when was the last time he'd asked you out?" Kagome looked at her.

"Umm not too long ago..." Rin really didn't want to say it because her mom might freak out.

"How long is not too long ago?"

"Umm twelve years ago." Rin mumbled sheepishly. Kagome stopped walking and stared wide eyed at her daughter.

"And how long does it usually take for him to ask again?"

"It depends on whether or not he gives hints. With hints twenty years. Without hints it takes 6. But he hasn't given hints mama," Rin whined.

"Okay well tonight he'll ask you out. I'll make sure of it." Kagome could call Ayumi and Tsuki. Tsuki and Ayumi were the only ones that would understand. Ayumi was having a similar situation to what had happened to her. Luckily she was raised to believe in these things. Her family had never gotten rid of the ancient ways, so it wasn't too much of a shocker when she disappeared. Tsuki was from the feudal era. "Let me borrow your phone."

"Hey! Ayumi and Tsuki we've got a job to do call me back at this number A.S.A.P." Rin looked at her with a questioning glance. "Don't worry they're good friends of mine and they'll understand."

"But what about papa? He might get mad again."

"Don't worry your papa wouldn't do anything to hurt you in any way." Her phone rang then.

"Hello? Oh yeah she's here hold on." She handed the phone to Kagome. "It's Ayumi."

"Hey! I didn't think you'd call in time. When did you get back?"

"Hey, Kagome! I got back early this morning. I have so much to tell you but what's this big job we have to do?"

"Well we need to work our magic on my sweet darling daughter. She needs a little help."

"Daughter? Kagome you've got some explaining to do."

"Yeah, I know. It's a long story." They sat in a private booth in a restaurant so that no one would hear this conversation. As Kagome ended her story she watched her daughter's face.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. You must have felt so alone. Well, give me the address and I'll meet you there. I'll try to get a hold of Tsuki."

Around four o'clock, the gong like doorbell rang at the mansion and Shippo answered the door to the guests. He was eating a popsicle and it dropped when he saw Tsuki.

"Oh sorry. Let me get that for you." She bent to pick it up as Ayumi came in and stepped around them. "Is Kagome here? She said to meet her here." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped into the room then. Ayumi and Tsuki dropped their things and ran to them.

"Oh my gosh!" They squealed together. "You are like so totally awesome!" They squealed in unison at Sesshomaru. Unbeknownst to everyone else in the room Rin and Kagome were watching the festivities from the top of the stairs.

The girls gave Sesshomaru a big squeeze. "You are like so perfect for her! I knew Kagome would find the right guy," Tsuki squealed.

"I would have told you to take good care of her, but it seems to me you've already got it covered. Oh and you can come out now Kagome. I know you're there." Ayumi turned to look at the top of the stairs.

"Wow you've gotten good. It took me forever to learn that trick." Kagome ran down the stairs to hug her friends. Sesshomaru looked at her with an arched brow.

"Sesshomaru, Shippo, Inuyasha and Rin these are my two best friends Ayumi and Tsuki. Ayumi and Tsuki this is my mate and husband Sesshomaru, my brother-in-law Inuyasha, my son Shippo and my daughter Rin."

"Oh my gosh. You two look like sisters," Ayumi said.

"Really! Do you really think I could pass as mama's sister?" Rin was elated. She looked up to Kagome and had once wanted to be just like her. The men decided to excuse themselves from the area. This was obviously girl time. The girls hadn't even noticed when they left.

**AN: Well there it is hope you like it. If you have ANYTHING you wanna say about it... PLEASE DO! i'll need some input to get this done right. Thanks REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Tada! An update! Getting back to this story is slow going but I'm working on it. I never really had much of a plot for this so I'm just running wild with it and making it up as I go.**

Shippo looked back and forth between the half-brothers as they glared at one another. Over time, Inuyasha had all but forgotten about the miko they were now at odds over, but now that they knew she was alive he wanted her. Shippo knew that Sesshomaru had cared about her and never stopped caring about her. Never forgot her. For Shippo it was only right that Kagome be with Sesshomaru. She had been like a mother to him and he still thought of her as such even though now he was MUCH older than she was. And Sesshomaru had raised him when his mother figure had disappeared.

"Sessh…" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha broke off the glaring contest at the sound of Kagome's voice. Sesshomaru's gaze softened at the sight of his mate's smiling features as she came down the stairs. She smelled of a fresh shower and her long wavy hair was wet with the proof of it. The sight of her standing on those stairs wrapped in one of his robes with a smile just for him pulled at his heart strings. Inuyasha hadn't stopped glaring and it intensified as he watched Kagome stand on the last step to stretch her neck up to nuzzle under Sesshomaru's chin affectionately. When she pulled back and looked into the inu's golden eyes he nearly attack as his brother pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. _That should have been me standing with her like that. _

"What is it that you want mate?" Kagome could feel her insides tighten at the sound of his voice. She wanted to pull his hair from its braid so that she could run her fingers through the water fall that was his hair. _Kami, I need him. _In the face of her need for him she couldn't feel bad about just leaving the girls without explanation the way she had upstairs. By the tug her mark had been giving at her soul all day, Kagome knew her mate needed her as well.

"The same thing you want," Kagome replied with a sultry whisper. Sesshomaru nearly groaned as she moved her hair aside to brush her fingers along her mark. She couldn't possibly want what he wanted. His beast was roaring in him to spend a week sheathed in her body. He wanted to pup her and keep all males from her until the pup was born. It took everything in him not to just take her right then up against the wall Inuyasha and Shippo be damned. Looking into her eyes told him that she knew EXACTLY what he wanted and craved it as bad as he did.

"We'll discuss this later, miko," Sesshomaru groaned as his beast whined inside his head. Their eyes whipped around toward the sound of a growl. Kagome frowned at the sight of Shippo holding back an angry Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nudged her behind him as he took on a protective stance.

"Get away from her," Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru requests that you go back to the girls," Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off his brother. He felt her slide her arms around his waist and press a soft kiss to the back of his neck at the nape of his braid.

"If my mate wishes," she whispered against his skin sending shivers skating down his back. She turned to go back up the stairs and leave Inuyasha to her mate's fury. It was nice to not have to be the one keeping her hanyou friend under control. She felt a seed of pain in her heart when she thought of Inuyasha trying to take her away from her mate. Opening the door to Rin's chambers Kagome was forced to smile at the sight the girls made hovering around Rin.

"She's not getting married you know," Kagome lightly chided.

"Oh, but she will be," Tsuki said as she curled Rin's hair. "I do recall our goal for tonight being to get him to propose, right?"

"Yeah, I remember that, too," Ayumi responded.

"I'm right here you know," Rin grumbled. The girls all giggled. Looking in the mirror Rin caught sight of Kagome's expression. Kagome looked as if she feared the boogie man would pop out at any moment and snatch her away in the darkness of night. Five centuries may have been a long time, but even an eternity wouldn't be long enough for Rin to forget her mother figure's mannerisms.

"What's wrong mama?" Kagome startled and cleared her throat.

"How has Inuyasha been all these years?" Tsuki and Ayumi frowned at her sudden question, but Kagomes' eyes were on Rin. It was hard to miss the sudden darkening of her expression. Rin knew exactly what had brought this on and no matter how much she loved her uncle she wouldn't stand by and ruin things for her parents.

"He was angry when you left. Brash and impudent he cursed you to hell and back for 'daring to leave him.' You were supposed to stay with him. He was angry at losing his last connection to Kikyo. Eventually, when Sesshomaru-sama took in Shippo he banished you from his mind. I love Uncle Inuyasha and I want him to be happy, but he still has a lot to learn. I bet the reason you asked that is because he didn't react well to seeing you with Sesshomaru-sama. Ignore him and he'll learn okay mama? I don't wanna see you or father hurt anymore, especially not now that you have each other."

The girls had long since been done with Rin so their hands were free to applaud her little speech.

**(^_^)**

Sesshomaru was instantly suspicious when he caught sight of his daughter. He could only think of one reason she would have taken so much care with her looks. He hoped this time around would be the last of it. The last time Kohaku and Rin had gone through their odd courting dance, Rin's haywire emotions had finally been too much for his beast to bare. Consciously, Sesshomaru understood Rin's odd behavior came from the fickle nature of her blood ancestors. Kohaku, while seemingly immortal, was still human in nature and therefore followed human customs. Still, instinct was instinct. If his pup was distressed, he'd react. It was as simply as that.

Closing his eyes he bit back the growl he knew was coming. She looked absolutely wonderful. She was the perfect image of a young lady, a daughter any royal would be proud of. Her hair was curled and pulled back from her face by combs he'd given her when she had come of age with only a few ringlets left out framing her face. She wore a calf length red dress with lace overlay and billowy lace sleeves.

Kagome came down the stairs next and the great lord Sesshomaru felt as if he'd received a blow larger than any he had ever received in battles past. His heart clenched in his chest and only one thought ran through his head. _This celestial being is MINE. _At that moment, he was glad Inuyasha was out cold. He knew if the hanyou were conscious his raging hard on would not be satisfied, for his mate would not appreciate his killing the hanyou.

Her hair was the same as it'd been five hundred years ago, brushed to a shine and flowing freely. Her kimono was in varying shades of red with a white obi that showed off her tiny waist. The A-line shape looked like it was made for twirling her around on some dance floor. She had a smile on her face for everyone, but in her eyes there was a smile just for him. When she was in touching distance he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

Shippo had been playing on his DS, but was star struck when Tsuki made her way down the stairs alongside Ayumi. She was dressed just the same as she had been when he had first opened the door earlier in the day. He didn't understand it. In five hundred years he'd seen more than his share of beautiful women but this one looked as if she were made for him. Rich chocolate hair and vibrant green eyes that gave his own a run for their money only accentuated her tanned skin. They locked gazes and it was as if they were puppets with someone else pulling the strings. They met each other half way at the base of the stairs.

And that's how Inuyasha saw them when he awoke. Sitting up on the couch he saw Shippo and Tsuki making googly eyes at each other, Rin looking out the window with a dreamy look in her eye, Sesshomaru and Kagome standing to the side with their eyes closed, arms wrapped tight around each other, and Ayumi standing at the top of the stairs with a satisfied look in her eyes. Her gaze landed on him and a frown marred her expression making him stiffen. _What's she thinking?_

"Guys I think it's time to go," Ayumi reminded everyone.

**(^_^)**

When Kohaku thought of returning to Japan, he pictured arriving at the airport completely exhausted and having a quick dinner with Yuki and Sakura before going home alone. That wasn't what happened. When they exited the gate there stood the Taisho pack waiting for them. Amongst them were a few additions, but only one caught his attention, a woman who looked oddly familiar. She looked like she could have been the sister of his elusive beloved, Rin. Thinking of Rin he scanned the faces of those standing there. She stood behind and to the side of her father with who had an arm wrapped around the familiar woman.

She looked more than nervous, almost as if she were about to do something that could change all their lives forever. She broke their gaze when the woman not wrapped in either Sesshomaru or Shippo's arms cleared her throat. Looking at her father and the woman as if for approval she gave a small smile at his nod and her blinding smile. Before Kohaku could comprehend what had happened, the breath was knocked out of him by the tiny onna crashing into him and holding him with all her might.

"Rin," he choked out as he slowly lifted a hand to pat her hair. "I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," she instantly apologized. She hesitantly lifted her left hand to his eye level and Kohaku could have sworn he'd died and gone to heaven. On her finger was the ring he'd given her the last time he'd tried to get her to marry him. Looking from the ring to her eyes shining with love Kohaku gave in to the urge to kiss her.

When they pulled apart they it was to the applause of all those in the airport. Apparently, the other patrons couldn't look away. From the real, live romance story unfolding before their very eyes.

"Hey Kohaku!" He turned to see the third girl walking up to them. She smiled and took their hands in hers. "My name's Ayumi and my family runs a shrine. I kind of already called ahead, so I hope you're ready to get married." Kohaku looked as if he were about to protest but the pleading look in Rin's eyes made him nod dumbly. Without turning her attention to the mated couple Ayumi continued with her surprises. "Oh and Kagome your family is there, too. You did things Sesshomaru-sama's way. Now, it's time to do them our way."

Kagome blushed as she thought of what her mate's way was and what her family must be thinking right this second. She blushed harder as they all exited the airport to cheering crowds and shouts of congratulations. Sesshomaru was thinking of ways to repay Kagome's friends for all they'd done thus far for his pack. _In less than twenty-four hours as well._

Once inside the limousine, Sesshoumaru had refused to travel with this many people in anything less, Kohaku let the question on his tongue be asked. "Who are you?" He was looking directly at Kagome. Yuki and Sakura also gave her curious looks.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, the shikon miko," she said solemnly as Sesshomaru's hold tightened on her. She leaned into him for strength. No one noticed Inuyasha's eyes steadily bleeding red. Kohaku, Yuki, and Sakura froze at the mention of the legendary onna. They looked around at the faces around them for confirmation. Rin, Shippo, and Ayumi nodded. Inuyasha's red tinged eyes narrowed but he didn't deny her. Sesshomaru's nod sealed the deal. It was silent for a long while as glances were exchanged. It was Yuki who broke the silence.

"You traveled with my parents," his voice broke in the end. Kagome burst into tears then.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed in her mate's hold. The Kohaku and Yuki looked to Sesshomaru for approval before hugging her and letting their tears run free.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Yuki whispered as he pulled away.

"We should be thanking you. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be here, _I _wouldn't be here," Kohaku said as he pulled back and looked her in her eyes.

"But Sango and Miroku…" Kohaku's eyes lit up at the mention of those two. Sesshomaru arched a brow at his lack of sorrow for the two who'd died so tragically.

"Are alive," he said. He ignored the collective in takes of breath.

"That's a messed up lie you fucker," Inuyasha snarled. He twitched as if he were ready to lunge. The youkai tensed. It would not bode well for them to have a berserk hanyou in such a small moving space.

"Where do you think we were Inuyasha-san," Yuki questioned. "Did you really think my mate and I simply went on a trip with Uncle Kohaku for the sake of it?"

"We found reincarnations of my sister and brother-in-law," Kohaku said.

"But that doesn't make them Sango and Miroku," Kagome replied hauntingly. "It isn't right to project whoever you believe they may have been onto them." Silent tears continued to run like twin rivers down her face.

"I understand where you're coming from Kagome-sama, but here's the difference from what you are thinking and what they are." He paused and took a deep breath. "They remember everything. This was their wish."

"What? I don't understand."

"This is something for them to explain." The rest of the ride silent as they all thought of these happenings that would lead to a future none of them had ever imagined.

**AN: REVIEW!**


End file.
